Powerful People
by Bookworm11114
Summary: Carter and Sadie have new initiates, but these initiates are powerful. Really powerful. Can these initiates help them in their battle against Setne? Join Carter and Sadie for a new adventure in hilarity, adventure, and mystery! This is my first fan fiction so please give it a try! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Powerful People

I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES. P.S. FIRST FANFICTION.

Anna's P.O.V

Hi. My name's Anna. This is a recording. Carter and Sadie's last recording said that it would be they're last recording, but they were wrong. They need your help again. As you know, Setne's still on the loose, and there are other gods. We know already about Setne, but not the other gods. I know that I am new to this recording business, but it doesn't mean I don't know what to say. Wait a moment. [Yeah I know! I was going to get on with the story until you interrupted me, Sadie.] Sadie's telling me to get on with the story. (Why does that sound _so _familiar?*) Anyways, it started when they "fetched" me from my school. The name of the school is School for the Gifted. They might as well have called it School for Kids with Problems. They treated the kids there like we were in a boot camp or something. No one is allowed to use the bathroom, even if the class takes one more hour. Anyways, I was a new student, so I got a number of rude stares and about a million of whispers behind my back. My adviser was Ms. Slayton. She slayed us a ton of times during Homeroom. Sorry. Bad pun. When I went up to her and asked for my locker number and combination, she just ignored me. I had to ask a billion times for it. When she _finally_ noticed me, she just looked at me with her black eyes and said " Locker number 305." And just fixed her hair bun. Since I decided to not ask her for the combination, I just went to the locker. _303. 304. There. 305._ I guessed the combination. The numbers that came to me were 13/32/33. I just tried it and got it. Pure luck. When I opened my locker, I found a package with an amulet and a tape recording inside. I guessed that the amulet was a _djed_. I stuffed it into my locker and made my way to Math. That's when the griffon came with two people on top.

*Carter said it in Red Pyramid.

Please Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kane Chronicles. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2

Anna's P.O.V

I just about had a heart attack when I saw the griffon. Especially when I noticed that there were _people_ riding on it. I didn't know why at the time, but I went back to my locker and got the _djed_ and hastily put it on then I stuffed the tape recording in my sorry excuse for a backpack. It looked more like a box with handles than a backpack. I ran outside. Only then did I see them clearly. One of them was a boy with curly hair and dark skin. The other one was a girl with caramel hair with blue eyes and fair skin. They might have been cousins, but something told me they were brother and sister. I stared at the griffon in awe. "Is that…a griffon?" I asked. The boy and girl climbed down the griffon. " Yeah. It is. Hi, I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister, Sadie. We're magicians." The boy said. Magicians? Like the guys that pull bunnies out of hats? "Egyptian magicians." The girl said, as if reading my mind , who I assumed was Sadie. "We're here to bring you to Brooklyn House." She continued. "We'll explain everything later. Just come with us. Do you have the amulet and the tape recording?" Carter asked. Before I could reply, though, Sadie rolled her eyes and said "Of course she has the amulet, Carter! She's wearing it!" Sadie pointed her hand to it. "And if she has the amulet, that means she has the tape recording." She tapped her foot impatiently. Carter glared at her. Sadie just ignored him, put on her earphones, and said "I'll be up on Freak if you need me." I stared at Carter. "You named him Freak?" He sighed. "Long story. Now, come on. We need to bring you to where we live." He went up and offered me a hand. I took it gratefully since I didn't know if I could climb it. Then the next thing I knew, we were soaring in the air. For the first time in days, I felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about my chapters being short. I'll try to make them longer.

I do not own The Kane Chronicles.

Chapter 3

Carter's P.O.V.

[No Sadie! I'll do it this time! Hey! Ouch! That's my finger! Stop being selfish! ]

Hi. Carter here. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, before we fetched Anna, we were in Brooklyn house, trying to find Setne. Until Zia came in, and told us something important. Zia was wearing her hair in a clip, while wearing linen clothes. "Carter, Sadie. I found a magician that is very powerful, she is in School for the Gifted. She might help us find Setne. Abandon that, I will take care of it for the moment." So Sadie and I went up to our rooms and quickly got our stuff. Then we went back to Zia. "Zia," I asked, "Where is this school?" It took her a few moments to reply. "It's here in Brooklyn. Just go straight ahead until you see a big, dark building." So Sadie and I went on the roof and brought Freak with us. Sadie got bored eventually, so she brought out her earphones and started scrolling through her…[Sadie, what do you call that again? Oh yeah. Thanks. Don't roll your eyes at me!] iPod. "Are we there yet?" Sadie asked. "No. But we're near already. I can see it." I replied. Soon, we arrived. We saw a girl run out of the school. Her black hair was in a black ponytail. She had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. She looked up at us at awe. "Is that…a griffon?" Sadie and I had a silent agreement. The girl was the one we were looking for. Sadie and I went down. "Hi. I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister, Sadie. We're magicians." Sadie added "Egyptian magicians." _Well, duh ._ "We're here to bring you to Brooklyn House." I said "We'll explain everything later. Just come with us. Do you have the amulet and the tape recording?" Sadie rolled her eyes in the annoying way she does. "Of course she has the amulet, Carter! She's wearing it!" Then, she drastically pointed her finger at the amulet she was wearing. I almost blushed. Why didn't I notice it? "And if she has the amulet, that means she has the tape recording!" Then she tapped her foot. My sister can be _really_ annoying sometimes. I glared at her. Then she ignored me and put on her earphones and said "I'll be up on Freak if you need me.." And then she went up on our griffon. The girl stared at me. "You named him Freak?" I sighed. "Long story. Now come on. We need to bring you to where we live." I went up and offered her my hand. She took it gratefully. Soon enough, we were flying. After a while, the girl said "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Anna." "Pleased to meet you Anna." She stared thoughtfully at the sky, then directed her attention to Sadie. "Is this a _djed_? Sadie looked up, clearly surprised. "Uh, yeah. How did you know?" She stared at her feet sheepishly. "Well, I know a bit about Egyptian stuff." Sadie looked at her hopefully. "Do you know, by any chance, about Egyptian magic?" Anna said " Yeah. I think I read about your adventures in a book." I mentally sighed in relief. Now we don't have to go to the really long and confusing explanation. Soon, we arrived at Brooklyn house. We went inside. Anna marvelled at the house. Sadie said " I'll show you to your room." I was about to follow, but Zia came in and said "Carter. Come here please. I think I found him but I'm not sure." My heart thumped. Was it possible? Did we really find Setne?

This is a little longer than the others. Hope you liked it! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kane Chronicles. I will try to make this chapter long.

Carter's P.O.V

I went to Zia. She was looking at the scrying bowl, her face intense. She was hard in concentration. I walked up to her "Hey Zia. You said that you found Setne. So where is he?" She said "Apparently, he's in Egypt." That surprised me. I mean, after all, he hated his father, Ramesses ll. Why would he want to be in Egypt? "So, I think we should get ready first. I'll go tell Sadie." I walked out of the room and made straight for Sadie's room. When I got there though, she opened the door before I could knock. [No Sadie. It doesn't mean that you're a diviner. Now will you _please _shut up so I can continue?] She looked really angry. "What is it, Carter? I'm not in the mood." Sadie said. I cleared my throat. "Um… Zia found Setne. He's in Egypt. What do you want to do?" Sadie scowled. "Isn't it obvious, Carter? Let's go there and bring him to Dad's court." Here's the thing: Our dad is Osiris. And we _kind _of lost Setne and…well… it's a long story that includes seven pink ribbons, me and Zia turning into demons, and Walt almost dying. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's what _you _want to do. But we need a plan. How will we bring him to Dad's court?" Sadie scowled. (Yeah, Sadie _loves_ scowling.) [Ouch! Sadie, that's my knee! Anna! A little help please?] Uh, sorry about that. Anyway, Sadie said "Why are you asking me then?" I took a deep breath. "When we fought Setne the first time, we had _gods _on our side. Now, the only gods that might help are Dad and Anubis. And Dad's pretty busy, and Anubis is Walt." Sadie blushed. "Well, what do you want to do then?" I replied " What if we trick him?" Sadie looked at me puzzled. I told her my plan. Her eyes brightened "That's a brilliant idea! When do we start?" I said "Probably a few days from now, maybe even weeks or months." Sadie groaned. "What? Why not now?" I said impatiently. "Because we need to train Anna, remember? Zia said after all, she's powerful. And we need to confirm that Setne's even in Egypt." Sadie sighed. "Fine. I'll go ask her if she knows her path already." Sadie left to go to Anna's room. Meanwhile, I went to the library. I met Cleo, who was reading one of my dad's books. I greeted her. "Hey Cleo." Cleo quickly slammed the book shut and thrust it under the table. A look of embarrassment clouded her face. "Oh, uh, hi Carter." She said, obviously embarrassed. I laughed. "It's ok. You're not the only one I see reading my dad's books." She blushed. [What Sadie? I'm sorry, I didn't know at the time that I was making her uncomfortable. Can I continue now?] She cleared her throat. "So, what can I do for you?" I replied. "Well, I need a spell that would give unlimited power." She looked at me, clearly puzzled. " A scroll that gives unlimited power? I don't think there's a scroll like that, or a book, or anything!" My hopes dropped to zero. I should have known that there wouldn't be a scroll like that because if there was, what's the point of hosting gods for those who love power? "Thanks anyway Cleo. See you around." She nodded. Right when I turned around, she continued on reading the book my dad wrote. Even though Cleo is bookish, it doesn't mean that she isn't powerful. I've seen what she can do. I still remember that magician she turned into a book. After that incident, I made a mental note not to make Cleo angry. I don't think I want anyone turning me into a papyrus scroll. I walked out of the library, and bumped into Walt. "Hi Carter." Walt said. "Hi Walt. Have you seen Sadie?" Walt replied "Yeah, I think I saw her in the kitchen." I made my way to the kitchen. When I went inside, I had to duck my head. It was utter chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES.**

Sadie's P.O.V

Chapter 5

[Give me the bloody mic, Carter.] I can explain why the kitchen was complete and utter chaos. But first, I will tell you why I was so mad. Well, let's just say a certain baboon came into my room and messed it up. BIG TIME. Listen, don't get me wrong, I love Khufu, but sometimes he can be so annoying. When I went inside my room, books were on the floor, my bed was messed up, and the TV was on, and a whole lot of stuff was out of place. How did I know that Khufu did it, you may ask? I think the fact that the TV was on his favourite channel, which is the basketball channel (I don't know the name), and that there was a pack of Doritos on the floor proves my point. I closed the door, and screamed as loud as I can. "KHUFU!" I don't know whether my room being soundproof is good or not, but I was so mad. Do you know how long it takes to clean my room? I was about to go rat him out until I saw Carter. We had our little conversation, and then I made my way to Anna's room. I knocked on her door. I heard a voice come from inside say "Come in!" I went inside. She was still wearing her hair in a ponytail, but she changed her clothes into those awful linen pyjamas. She was reading a book. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey Sadie!" she said.

"Hey Anna, how you doing? I came up here to check on you." I said.

"I'm doing great! I even chose my path already." She replied.

I was impressed, actually. Usually, it takes some time for our initiates to choose their path. I asked her what her path is. She took a deep breath. "Sadie, I've decided to be a healer. And that means following the path of Sekhmet." I was surprised by this. Not many people want to be a healer. Well, except for Jaz.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "I know that many people want to be a combat magician and stuff like that, but a healer is really important and I want to be useful. And besides, I wanted to be a doctor." I smiled. I guess that I can get used to Anna. I went to the door and left. I was hungry, so I decided to go to the kitchen. But when I got there, I heard shouts. I sighed. I guess Aaron and Isabela are at it again. It was worse than what I expected. It was more of a food fight, except some magic was involved. Aaron, a brunette guy with light blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt, jeans, and grey converse, was throwing charms at Isabela, a brown, long haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a tank top with a jacket, shorts, and slippers. People were taking sides with Isabela, while others were taking sides with Aaron. When I was about to stop the madness, Carter decided to enter.

**SORRY IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT AND IF IT'S SHORT. I FELT GUILTY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SOME TIME, SO, YEAH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES.**

Sadie's POV

Chapter 6

When Carter came in, I knew they were toast. And that is why, I left the kitchen, before he could blame me for it. I know that is unlike me, but I was too tired to handle him, and besides, I had a room to clean. [Shut up, Carter. I can be smart when I want to be. And I am smart FYI.] I went to my room and cleaned it up, _without_ magic, which took me the whole afternoon. Then I went down for dinner. Since I was really tired by then, I decided to go to sleep. My _ba_ decided to take a trip to who knows where.

I ended up in Egypt, specifically the First Nome. It was night time, and I was in the Hall of Ages. I saw Amos, looking at the pictures. He was wearing a black fedora hat, together with a sharp, black suit and his cape. His hair was elegantly braided, with dark blue beads woven throughout. He was at the very last picture, which showed us defeating Apophis. He was examining it carefully, as if he was solving a puzzle piece, that consisted of a thousand different pieces, and he was wondering where to put a particular piece. I willed my _ba_ to go closer, to see what he was looking at. In a blink of an eye, a new picture formed to the left of it, showing a griffon carrying three people on it. The picture showed Carter, Anna, and I riding on it. Amos widened his eyes and almost touched the picture. The thing about the pictures in the Hall of Ages: if you touch it, you might die. I almost died, looking at one, if Chief Lector Iskandar didn't save me and wake me up. Amos muttered "The writings have predicted that eight people will go and save us from Setne and the other gods. Could this girl be one of them?" Just when things were about to get interesting, my _ba_ decided to return to my body. I really need to get my _ba's _priorities straight. It is so inconvenient. I woke up to ice cold water. Zia was holding a bucket and Carter was behind her, trying to stifle his laughter. I thought _Oh, so we're back to throwing ice cold water on the Sadie again, are we Zia?_ I asked Zia while shouting "What was that for?"

"You're going to be late for school. It's already 7:00. School starts at 7:30." She shrugged while walking out of the door with Carter.

I jumped out of bed and dressed up as quickly as I could wearing my usual: battered jeans, leather jacket and combat boots. I put my iPod in my pocket and got my bag and ran downstairs to the breakfast table. Everyone was already there, eating as fast as they could. Some were drying their hair because it was wet. I guess they also got the Zia treatment. I grabbed an energy bar and walked to school eating it. When I got there, it was already 7:15. I went to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed for the day from my locker. My first subject was English. I went to the room and found my friend Lacy already there. Unfortunately, someone else was there, too. Drew Tanaka. She was wearing designer clothes as usual. Lacy lit up when she saw me. Mainly because Drew was giving her fashion tips, which she obviously didn't need, since she already knows it. Drew also saw me and actually had the nerve to walk right up to me. She said in a mocking voice, "Hi, Sadie, hon! I was wondering where you were. I thought you came down with a cold." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Drew. Even if I fell down a chasm, you wouldn't care, unless I was wearing the latest trends. So, where are your cronies?"

She pouted. "That's not nice, hon!" I muttered under my breath. "You wouldn't know nice even if it came up to you, wearing a shirt that had its name on it." I was too tired to handle Drew, so I just went to my seat. I sighed. I miss the semestral break. But at least now Walt is officially my boyfriend. I wasn't able to ask him his schedule, so I didn't know what was his first class. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Anubis smiling slyly at me.

**THE EXPLANATION OF ANUBIS BEING THERE WILL BE EXPLAINED AFTER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. BUT FOR THE MOMENT, TRY GUESSING WHAT IT WILL BE. :) HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES. SORY FOR THE WAIT. P.S. THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANUBIS. YEAH, I'M EVIL THAT WAY. (EVIL GRIN)**

Anna's POV

I heard a crash downstairs. I sighed. I'm just here for ten minutes, and there's already something wrong. I changed into a grey hoodie, jeans and sandals. Apparently, my wardrobe was magically transferred to the walk-in closet. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Inside, I found Carter and a bunch of people. A girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a tank top, a jacket, shorts and slippers, was covered in potato. Another girl, with messy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue plaid, black jeans and blue converse was soaking wet. A guy, brunette, light blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt, jeans and grey converse was covered head-to-toe in mac and cheese. Another guy, with Weasley hair (I read a lot. Got a problem with that?), hazel eyes, wearing red hoodie, jeans, and red converse, with a crazy grin on his face was covered in… cheese? The last guy, with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a white shirt, jeans and rubber shoes was looking at them and trying not to laugh. Carter was on a roll. And I mean it. He was saying stuff like responsibility, respect, blah blah, blah, (I wasn't really paying attention) until he noticed me. He cleared his throat and said "Um, we have a new trainee, her name is Anna…" He looked at me.

" Sunter. I'm Anna Sunter." I looked at all of them. They were all staring at me. I hate it when things like this happen to me. Everyone stares at you, trying to know your type, thinking whether to befriend you or not. Suddenly, the guy with the Weasley hair laughed.

"Seriously? You're last name is _Sunter_? What kind of last name is Sunter?" The girl with messy hair socked him in the arm. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Lucas. You're not much better." She looked me over again, then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mary Witman. I'm an elementalist. Don't mind my friend here. He's annoying sometimes, but he can be awesome when he uses his brain." I like Mary a lot, and I could tell she would be a great friend.

The one with long brown hair stepped up. "I'm Isabela Karton. I'm an animal charmer." The guy with brunette hair stepped up. " Hi. I'm Aaron Reyes. I am a _sau_, or charm maker in English." Isabela rolled her eyes and whispered to me. "Don't mind him. He thinks he know everything." Aaron must have heard, because he glared at Isabela. She just ignored it, and stood there, as if nothing happened. Isabela was really cool, and I can tell that Aaron would act like a know-it-all most of the time, but he'd be a great friend. The guy with the hazel eyes stood up and introduced himself. " I'm Neill Franklin. I am a combat magician." Then he said so quietly so that I would be the only one in hearing range. "Isabela and Aaron are really annoying when they fight, but once you get to know them, it's pretty funny." I smiled. Neill is probably one of those people that would seem responsible, but has stuff up his sleeve. The guy with the Weasley hair stood up, puffed his chest out and said "I am Lucas Stilt. I am a combat magician, the best one around!" I socked him in the gut. He yelled like a woman in labour "What was that for?" I tapped my chin. "Well, let's see. You mock my last name when you have a last name Stilt. Secondly, you're annoying." They all laughed, including me and Lucas. I knew even then that we would be great friends.

**SO, HOW IS IT? GOOD, BAD? OH YEAH, I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS HOW OLD I AM. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES. HI GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY LONG! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND REMEMBER, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Anna's POV

Chapter 8

We went to my room. I know, you're thinking, 'Why are you letting complete strangers in your room?' Well, we didn't have anything better to do. They went inside my room and gasped. It was _full_ of books. "Bookworm much?" Lucas joked. I rolled my eyes. I flopped down on my bed. Aaron and Isabela made sure that they were as far away from each other as possible. Neill sat down on the floor. Lucas looked like he wanted to sit on the bed, but settled down on a chair. He was probably wary of me after I hit him. Mary sat down on the bed with me.

"So, what do we do now?" Neill asked me. I thought for a while, then grinned.

"Oh, no," Isabela said with mock fear. "Anna's grinning. Is that good, or bad?"

"Bad thing." Mary said. I shot both of them an evil look.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. We played that in Manhattan, where my old school was." My voice withered towards the end of the sentence. I miss my friends more than I realized. Everyone in the room probably knew what I was thinking, so they didn't say anything about it, thankfully. Everyone nodded.

"I'll start! Mar-Mar, truth or dare?" Lucas said excitedly.

"Don't call me that. Dare." Mary said without hesitation. Lucas grinned from ear-to-ear. He looked like the Cheshire Cat. You know, the one in Alice in Wonderland? He would have made an excellent twin brother, in human form, of course. "I dare you to tame your hair." Yes, _tame_ was an excellent way to put it. Mary's hair was so messy and frizzy, that you could probably throw a dog in there, and never find it. Mary's eyes widened.

Lucas! You know that it would take forever to do that." Mary whined.

"Exactly." Lucas replied to that. Mary took off her shoe, while mumbling what I was very sure wasn't a thank you to Lucas for making her have to take off her shoe. Mary's eyes lit up. "Yes, it's my turn! Anna, truth or dare?" I didn't think that Mary could do much harm, so I chose dare. Big mistake. Mary thought for a second, then grinned wildly.

"'Kay, Anna, since you punched Lucas, I'm pretty sure you're not the girly type." Mary said. Was that my imagination, or was there a hint of anger in her voice at the part when she said that I hit Lucas? I dismissed the thought. Mary was Mary, after all. She wouldn't care if I hit Lucas, right? Anyway, I just nodded. "So, I dare you to wear a dress!" Mary said, after I confirmed that I wasn't girly. I looked horrified. Mary still had a wild grin on her face, Lucas was saying I wouldn't do the dare, Aaron was stifling laughter, but Isabela on the other hand, together with Neill, didn't hold back their peals of laughter. Suddenly, Lucas shouted, "Ten bucks she won't do it!"

"You're on! Ten bucks she will do it!" Isabela said. I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't chicken, so I stood up. "She's gonna do it! Better get your wallet out, Stilt." Neill playfully nudged Lucas in the arm. Lucas paled. Mary pushed me into my closet and slammed the door shut. She looked around while frowning. "You don't have a lot of dresses, do you?" I shrugged my shoulders. I never really saw the need to wear dresses. Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was something I had to wear to a party that my parents forced me to go to. I inched towards it, desperately trying to hide it from Mary. Unfortunately, she saw the dress, and what I was trying to do. She smiled. "Wear this." I backed away from her. I opened the closet door, and tried to get out, but to no avail. She grabbed me by my hoodie, gave me the dress, and slammed the door behind me. I tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. Of course Mary and the others enchanted it. I sighed. No choice but to wear the dress. I put it on. The dress was pink and reached until my knees. It had puffy sleeves, and made me look thinner. I knocked on the door. Mary opened it, then laughed. She pulled me out of the closet for everyone to see. They all laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead. Laugh at me all you want." I said grumpily.

"You actually look quite nice, if you take off your clip." Isabela said.

"Actually, I have to agree." Mary said, all too serious for my taste. I shook my head.

"That wasn't part of the dare." I said. She shrugged. "Can I get out of this monstrosity now?" I pleaded.

"I guess so." Mary said. I practically ran into the closet and changed back to my usual: grey hoodie, jeans and sandals. I sighed in relief. I went out. Luckily, it was my turn. "Neill, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lucas snorted.

"Wimp." Lucas said. Neill rolled his eyes.

Before Neill could say something, Isabela said, "You owe me 10 bucks ,Stilt. I suggest you pay me soon before you place any more bets." I shook my head impatiently.

"Okay, Neill, if you had to choose between Sadie, Jaz, Alyssa and Cleo, which one is the best?" Lucas groaned.

"Ugh, no fair!" Before Lucas could say something else though, Neill said, "Jaz. Duh. She's my girlfriend." That hurt like I just got slapped by my sister. Neill has a girlfriend? Neill directed his attention to Aaron. "Truth or Dare?"

Aaron said "Truth." Isabela said out loud, "Aaron, you are by far, the most stubborn person I have ever met. I told you to choose dare whenever Neill asks you because he will ask you a no brainer." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm going to get advice from a spoiled 13yr. old." Isabela's eyes blazed with anger. "You are impossible!" Aaron ignored her. Before Isabela could do anything rash though, Neill asked Aaron, "Aaron, if Isabela was dangling off an edge of a cliff, what would you do?"

"I'd leave her there. I hate her." Isabela was steaming. She summoned her staff from the Duat and chanted something I didn't catch. Suddenly, Aaron jumped back, yelling a whole lot of swear words. There was a huge tarantula climbing up his leg. "Get it off! Get it off! Dammit!" I know it's cruel, but I couldn't stop laughing. I noticed the rest couldn't stop themselves from erupting into peals of laughter, either. Then, Aaron pulled out an amulet and threw it at the spider. It was replaced by a bunny.

"Ugh, Aaron, you're no fun." Isabela complained.

"Whatever, Shorty, truth or dare?" Aaron said.

"Dare." Isabela said.

"I dare you to run downstairs while screaming the names of your crushes." Isabela paled. She took of her jacket. Why would Isabela do that? I was pretty sure she wouldn't turn down a dare, unless one of her crushes was here in Brooklyn House… I was snapped out of my thoughts when Isabela asked Lucas, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, naturally." Lucas said.

"I dare you to sing Friday in front of Sadie and Carter." Lucas went outside, grumbling. A few minutes later, he ran inside the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Apparently, Sadie hates Rebecca Black." Lucas said.

Aaron said, "It's already 9:00. We should go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I'm completely knackered." Neill said. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at Mary.

"He's British. If you concentrate really hard when he talks, you can hear a trace of his English accent." Mary whispered. I nodded. Everyone left, Neill looked like he wanted to say something, but probably decided against it. I think I made some friends.

**THERE! HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS BY MAKING THIS CHAPTER INTERESTING! PROBLEM IS, IT'S IN CARTER'S POV. ( no offense Carter) SO, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

Carter's POV

As much as I want to tell you my whole lecture of responsibility, Anna and Sadie are telling me to just get on with it (thanks, guys). So, after I lectured them, they went somewhere, most probably Anna's room. I didn't really know what to do, because I had to think up a new plan to capture Setne, and so I decided to go to Zia. I looked for her, and found her outside, where we eat. She was just standing there, looking beautiful as always. It was hard to believe that it was just two years ago when Bes and I saved her from her village, al-Hamrah Makan. It seems like it has been ages. I walked up to her. "Hi."

Zia jumped, then faced me. "Carter! You startled me."

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my mind." I said. She gave me one of her smiles that made me want to float up in the air. Zia's hair was down, and her amber eyes looked like the sun. It made me want to forget all my troubles. Setne, the new initiates, everything.

"Carter, is something wrong?" I must have had a pained look on my face by thinking really hard, because Zia's voice was full of concern.

"It's just that I have a lot of problems. Sorry if I worried you." Zia relaxed.

"Carter," Zia said, hesitantly, "if it would help, my dad used to say that if you have too many problems, or if your problems are really heavy on your shoulders, maybe you should forget them for awhile. Maybe you should… take a break. Tell your problems to someone that you trust, so you don't blame yourself if… if something goes wrong." Zia knew me too well. She obviously knew my problems, and the fact that whenever something goes wrong, I always seem to blame myself for it. Like JD Grissom's party last year. I know that JD Grissom doesn't blame me for the deaths, but I still feel like it's all my fault.

"Thanks Zia." I attempted a smile at her, but it was obviously unconvincing. As walked away, I couldn't help but notice that Zia was looking at me sympathetically. As I walked inside, I made my way to Sadie's room. I was going to take Zia's advice. [Yes, Sadie, I trust you. Now don't start getting a big head, and let me continue.] I knocked. Sadie said, "Come in!" I went inside. Sadie was, surprisingly, cleaning her room _without magic_.

**SORRY GUYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS** **A COMPLETE AND UTTER FAIL, BUT I JUST DID THIS BECAUSE I FELT GUILTY. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. AND SO, AS I LEAVE, I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY!**

**HA-TEP! (if you guys don't know what that means, you're not a real KC fan…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN KANE CHRONICLES.**

Carter's POV

Sadie looked up from what she was doing, which apparently was fixing her bed. "Hi Carter. What do you want?" Her bad mood was gone, thankfully, so I told her what Zia told me. "So, let me get this straight, Zia told you to tell your problems to someone you trust, and you trust me." She sighed. Then she sat on her bed, which was already fixed. "Okay, Carter, let's get this started. What do you want to tell me?" Sadie was my sister, and even though she can be annoying at times, she can be a big help. [There, Sadie, I said it. Now, be a big help, and shut up. I don't interrupt you as much when it's your turn!] I told her all my problems, from the fact that I am scared to lead people because I think that when they die, it will always be my fault, to Setne. Sadie was a pretty good listener, surprisingly.

"Carter, I know that you still feel guilty about the deaths in the war against Apo—I mean the war against the Serpent, but the people who fought in the war knew the cost. They knew that there was a possibility that they will lose their lives. Like… Like Mum. So stop beating yourself up. And about Setne, we will think up a plan with Amos, okay? Just because you're leader, doesn't mean you have to do everything by yourself. The new initiates are going to be fine. They know how to defend themselves, and they know well enough not to stir up any more trouble. So stop worrying, and relax, chicken man. Everything's going to turn out _fine_. No, scratch that, nothing is _ever_ going to be fine with you in charge. So, get out of my room, and have some fun!"

Just then, Lucas came in, grumbling, then started singing.

(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right, ay

I got this, you got this

Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday

Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')

We-we-we so excited

We so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday

And Sunday comes after ... wards

I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black

So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)

In the back seat (In the back seat)

I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)

Fast lanes, switchin' lanes

Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)

(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream

Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend

We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

"LUCAS STILT, I AM GIVING YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Sadie practically screeched. Lucas ran out. I don't blame him. Sadie can be really scary when she wants to be. At least she wasn't mad at _me_. Sadie sighed. "I think you should go now, Carter. After all, you have a big day tomorrow. You're going to school for the first time." I forgot all about school. That's one more thing to add to my worry list. I have never been to a real school. Ever since I was eight, I travelled with my dad, so I never really had time for school. Or real school, anyway. My dad taught me about what he thought was important. Basketball, Egypt (which, technically, _is_ important, if you're a magician anyway), jazz. Sadie must have seen the look on my face.

"Carter, school is nothing to worry about. School is a piece of cake. Well, not exactly, but just stick with the people you know, then you'll be fine." Sadie assured me. After a few more wise words from Sadie, I left her room. Since I wasn't really hungry, I went straight to sleep. I guess my _ba_ took pity on me, because it left me alone. Even then, I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE CHAPTER? GOOD, BAD?**

**FRIDAY LYRICS:** ** . **

**SO, THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I HAVE A CORRECTION! ACTUALLY, IT WAS **_**SUMMER**_** BEFORE THEY STARTED SCHOOL, NOT SEMESTERAL BREAK, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. AND ANNA'S SCHOOL IS NOW 'MIDDLE SCHOOL OF BROOKLYN'. THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN!**


End file.
